


Two weeks

by Fenri



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenri/pseuds/Fenri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent becomes much more open about his insecurities when talking to Damen even if his behavior turns a bit childish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was just bored and wrote this stupid self-indulgent OOC thingy. You can disregard it and move along, thank you, bye.

Damen was tying his hair when he heard the door open and close.   
“Hey, I’m going to practice in the training arena for a whi-,” he started to say but was interrupted by a weight of Laurent’s body thrown at him at a run. Laurent hung on his back with his hands wrapped around his shoulders and his golden hair touching Damen’s cheek.  
“What’s up?” Damen asked.  
“Nothing,” mumbled Laurent into his neck.   
Damen put his hands on Laurent’s arms still wrapped around him and carried him to the bed, at which point Laurent let him go and sat down. Damen sat beside him.  
“So what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
Damen nodded. It took some time for him to get used to this new childish behavior. Most of the time it made him happy to see Laurent stubborn, irrational and capricious. He took it as a sign of Laurent feeling comfortable with him, safe in their relationship. So he indulged him by letting him act like a baby sometimes. At times like this however it required some patience in conversations.  
“So come with me then,” he said. “If you don’t want me to go alone, then come with me.”  
“No,” Laurent shook his head. “I told you, you should go alone. She won’t agree to anything if I’m there.”  
“I told you before, I’m saying it again: I can’t see why not.”  
“She doesn’t trust me.”  
“She doesn’t trust me either.”  
“Damen. We talked about it enough.”  
“Well then if it was all your idea, why are you sulking?”  
“I’m not sulking.”  
“Oh yes, you are. You’ve been like this for three days now. Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against you clinging to me all the time, but…” Damen leaned back, pressing his hand on a sheet behind him and smiled watching Laurent’s ears go pink.   
“What, am I supposed to be excited about letting you go alone?” he still tried to keep cool.  
“Seeing how it was all your idea…”  
“Sometimes I have to make decisions I don’t like.”  
“Yeah, like that one time you decided not to kill me the first time you saw me…” – Damen grinned.  
“Hey, I tried to kill you the first time I saw you!”  
“…Or that one time you left Ravenel to me. Or! Or that one time you decided to give yourself up to the Regent.”  
“Now that you mention it, you screwed up all of those plans, didn’t you?”  
“How exactly did I screw up Ravenel?”  
“I left it with my Veretian captain, and the next day - BOOM - it was under Akielos’ king’s control.”  
“Yeah, but you saw it coming.”  
“Stop smiling, you’re annoying.”  
“Make me.”  
Laurent did.  
A minute or two later, still dizzy from the kiss, Damen brushed Laurent’s silken hair with his fingers and said again:  
“Come with me.”  
“Damen…”  
“No, listen. We are offering Jokaste to raise her son as our heir. Why wouldn’t she agree to this? Making this happen is what she wanted all along, and now we’re bringing this to her on a silver platter. We need an heir, she wants power, the boy gets family, education and the throne…”  
“If she’s anything like me – and she is – she will suspect a trap. Especially if I go. You have to go alone so that she knows it’s honest. Also it’s a family business. It’s your brother’s child, he’s your nephew.”  
“You are my family. You will be raising the kid, it’s your business.”  
At that Laurent smiled and ran his hand down Damen’s arm.  
“I killed his father,” he said. A pause followed.  
“That you did,” agreed Damen. He did not know what else to say, so he just took Laurent’s hands in his own, turned them around and kissed both his open palms. “You’ll be a great father, you know,” he said.  
Laurent made a face. “Yeah,” he breathed out unconvinced, avoiding Damen’s eyes.   
Damen tightened his grip on his hands making Laurent meet his gaze. “I know what I’m saying.”  
“Right, because so far I have been excellent at keeping my family safe.”  
“I see no point for irony here.”  
“Look at me, Damen. I have no one left. No one but you. And even you managed to stay alive just because you’re fucking stubborn.”  
“You want another round at comparing family stories?”  
“Nicaise-”  
“-was not your fault. Come on, Laurent. We both learn from our mistakes. You are not alone any more. We can do this, OK?”  
Damen kept the eye contact until Laurent’s expression softened, his body relaxed, and he nodded:  
“Yeah, all right.”  
“So will you come?”  
“No, you go alone. It’s fine.” His fingers were tracing patterns on Damen’s knee. He looked much calmer now, so Damen was about to kiss him before leaving for his practice, when Laurent’s eyes suddenly flashed up at him.  
“Just keep in mind that if she makes you stay there for more than two weeks I’m coming down there!”  
“What? It’s two days’ ride, I’ll be back by Monday.”  
‘Yeah, sure. Just tell her for me she can only make you stay for two weeks. It’s more than enough.”  
“For what?”  
“To piss me off.”  
Damen had a crazy idea.  
“Laurent, um… are you… by any chance… jealous?”   
The look Laurent gave him almost made Damen reevaluate his life decisions.  
“I know you liked her.”  
“Wow, you’re not denying it.”  
“And I have a general idea about Akielon liberal bedding habits.”  
“Are you saying I’d cheat on you?”  
“What, why not?”  
“Laurent!”  
“That’s what Akielons do, don’t you? That’s your culture. You have bed slaves, your kings have lovers, you just drag whoever you see into your beds and…”   
Damen put his hand over Laurent’s mouth before he realized what he was doing.  
“So what you’re saying is that if I see Jokaste again, I’d sleep with her? Is that why you don’t want to go? You don’t want to see me go after her?”  
Laurent put his hand away, the fierce glow in his eyes subdued.   
“No. No, that’s not what I’m saying. Of course not, I know that you wouldn’t… I just… I know that there is a possibility she would try to make you stay there. To see what we would do, how we react. It’s what I would do. And I don’t like thinking about you and her staying alone… together… But it’s not why I’m not going!” he added hastily. “I told you why I shouldn’t be there. I just think she would try to use this opportunity.”  
Damen listened to him carefully.  
“OK, I hear you. You’ll just have to trust me on this one, OK? I’ll be back by Monday, I promise.”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’m giving you two weeks though.”  
“I’ll be back by Monday and I’ll make you pay for doubting me.”  
Laurent smirked.  
“You’re really bad at making threats. Now go get to your practice.”  
“Right.” Damen nodded and got up. “You wanna go with me?”  
“Must you have me follow you everywhere?”   
“That would be nice.”  
“OK, fine. Somebody has to kick your ass.”  
“Talk about making ridiculous threats,” chuckled Damen, following Laurent out of the room. “Hey, listen, why did you say two weeks? Why exactly two weeks? Was that sex embargo last month really just to test how long can I go on without getting any action? That lasted for two weeks too. Hey, Laurent, don’t you dare walk away, when I’m talking to you! Laurent! Oh, I’ll kick YOUR ass…”


End file.
